The present invention relates to a maintenance system for an analyzing instrument used in a medical field, an industrial field or the like, and more particularly, it relates to a technology for providing maintenance information in order to solve an abnormality which occurs in the analyzing instrument.
Conventionally, maintenance for an analyzing instrument is carried out by a user-side operator. Namely, the operator carries out operations ranging from a generally-operated regular maintenance to operations for diagnosing and solving complicated abnormalities, which suddenly occur, based on an operation manual which is supplied to each of the various analyzing instruments when it is purchased.
However, in the conventional maintenance, there is the following problem. Namely, since the operator is required to diagnose and solve the abnormalities by himself or herself after thoroughly reading the operation manual, there is a disadvantage that labor and time of the operator are wasted.
The present invention has been made in view of the above, and a main object of the invention is to provide a maintenance or repair system for an analyzing instrument, which can provide maintenance or repair information in accordance with an abnormality occurring in the analyzing instrument that carries out the desired analysis.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.